The BellMaker's Daughter
by Dawn Gray Manson
Summary: first AC2fanific. In the middle of their tour around Venice, Leonardo and Ezio heard a beautiful voice literally ringing in their ears as she sings. Is she just an ordinary woman or someone more valuable to Ezio or to the world? EzioxOC R&R please
1. La Campana

Argh...it's hard to get your writing skills back when you stopped writing for a long time. It was also hard for me to decide which Assassin's Creed Fanfic I'll make. I have two fanfics I thought about: one for Assassin's Creed and the other for Assassin's Creed 2. I decided first to make Assassin's Creed 1 but I wasn't satisfied about my progress when I was making the first chapter. I guess, it's because I didn't make much plans for the chapters and all...I only have few but I have a lot already for Assassin's Creed 2.

My story for Assassin's Creed 1 and Assassin's Creed 2 are connected. They are in one series called "Eve". What's it all about is for you to figure it out. I like what I thought about to have something unique in this Assassin's Creed Fanfiction Category. Hopefully, you guys love it too.

I chose to make the 2nd part of the series because I know Assassin's Creed 2 will soon be outdated if I make Assassin's Creed 1 first. Assassin's Creed 1 is, I suppose, decaying already but at the same still alive in AC Fanfiction. What do you think? I was having a bad dilemma but I chose AC2 since I already have thought about the plot.

To all Rosa x Ezio pairings, I _might_ place Rosa out of this story...Um, no, what I mean is some scenes with her. It's kind of difficult to make the story with the scenes and all. Oh, I am not against the pairing. I love the Rosa x Ezio pairing. In fact, I thought of a one shot already if I have time in between chapter making of this part of the series.

Well, yes, my OC is paired with Ezio...ehehhee...sorry about that. I love Ezio! And Leonardo too (even before AC2 was out)! I just need to make the story all fit together but using Rosa as a replacement of my OC is going to be weird for you guys when you read it since the case of my OC is a bad comparison towards strong tough outlook of Rosa. Hopefully, you Rosa x Ezio pairing fans will understand. :D

**NOTE:** Please bare with my bad grammar...I was trying to fix it as hard as I can but I guess I just type too fast. This time, in my first Assassin's Creed Fanfic, I am going to read it more than twice. Damn, I am already turning 1st year college and I still have bad grammar! Hahaha... Please bare with me. I am just came back from highschool madness and summer fun and I am trying my best to regain my writing skills. I was gone for too long and so it's hard to return...proof, I was so frustrated and unsatisfied about the first chapter of my AC story; the 1st book of my _"Eve"_ series. This Assassin's Creed Fanfic is a new level for me since before, I make Danny Phantom Fanfics...heheh...I know...but I'm beginning to be more into this.

Well, this takes place where Leonardo and Ezio first dropped into Venice for Leo's workshop plus assassination targets to kill. If you want to skip that up to the new part of AC2, then find the ***

**DISCLAIMER: **(yehey...I love doing this again! Sigh, good times :D) I don't own Assassin's Creed 2, this is owned by Ubisoft. I only own Evelina Campana, Alfieri/Felice Campana, Zio Ignazio Campana, and Fiorella.

_Please read throughout..._

_Hope you enjoy!_

_

* * *

_**The Bellmaker's Daughter**

_**The Eve Series:**__ Book 2_

An _Assassin's Creed 2 _Fanfiction

by _Dawn Gray Manson_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 1:**

_**La campana**_

"_Come! I will show you her wonders!"_

Venice. Sweet Venice. It has so much features it can give to the people. They always have these smiles in their faces whenever they go out and bathe themselves under the rays of sunlight or under the starry sky as they enjoy the entertainment it gives. The structures of Venice were beautiful, along with the stony path of which the civilians stand in. The civilians, rich, and poor, come and go. The paths were filled with people, busying themselves in whatever they plan to do. Either go around and explore or take a trip to the stores.

It was a great scene here in Venezia with the sun glowering parts of the buildings, bricked, solid and fined, the rays gives it a nice glow to the city. It's such a wonderful sight. It gives that relaxing feel as if you can drift away over the place. Despite its beauty, there were still those men, poor minstrels, playing their small fragile instrument by the corners or by the sides, hoping to get a good day's profit. Trying to get their destination, Working men were carrying those heavy crates as they walked carefully. They didn't want to waste a heavy time's work bringing it. The stocks are well-needed.

The merchants, stout and thin, yelled loudly of what they have in store, trying to convince the everyday people of how valuable the items they have. It pains them to have some of their unlikely customers be annoyed by their yelling, although...what pains them more is Emilio Barbarigo; a tyrant of Venezia, a wealthy man and a head of the merchant district. Always bribing the town guards and taking the merchant's only survival away for unusual reasons. The merchants can only get money through their own work and they are afraid they'll be the next victim to go under Emilio's dirty tricks. It's the way things are now in Venice. Hopefully, things will turn out okay as soon as Emilio is gone...or dead rather.

The one thing the Venetians were so proud of is their Grand Canal. It's so majestic, magnificent as it shines brightly by the sun's rays. The cool waters flow smoothly under the unfinished Rialto Bridge. The citizens expect more people once the said bridge is done. They would feel inside themselves their own chins lifted up high about their beautiful work. A beautiful bridge above a famous canal? Who wouldn't be so happy about that?

The tourists were glad to be here, spending their time going around, staring at the scenery, and more. It is always wonderful in this part of Italy. Alvise has a good way of expressing its wonders to his new customers.

_Alvise da Vilandino_, a good resident of Venice, a kind baggage handler, was escorting his two unknowingly _important_ men. He was trying his best to sell his words to them by giving the great sights of Venice like the said unfinished bridge, the Grand Canal, the oldest church in Venice and more...

"_Come! Come! There is more to see!"_

Alvise walked hastily to the Venetian market that's just under the thresholds of a bricked building. _Leonardo da Vinci_, with his red beret and his fancy green clothing to match, increased his pace with the fellow tour guide in able to catch up with him. He was so excited to be here since he moved his workshop. He was quite eager to explore and invent new things in this great atmosphere. His light brown hair swayed and his blue eyes glistened in excitement. He was always a happy chap.

The man along with him? The people here in Italy were wondering about him, even here in Venice. The clothes he's wearing, the things he's carrying were most likely the factors that caught their attention. They would stare gingerly at him then look away only leaving thoughts and questions in their heads. Some would find him familiar especially the guards by the fact the man in the white hood rumours were spreading in different kinds of levels. Sometimes the topic would light like fire and sometimes it would die down. In this case, it seems to be blown away by the wind...except the fact the templars are keeping a close eye on the assassin.

_Ezio Auditore _da Firenze, a complex noble man, and a heartthrob to most girls he met. A heart breaker more likely as some time the situations turn out. Although, as it appears the way he carries out his eyes, he was a bit wary of his surroundings, vigilant...and _different_. He was the man in the white hood, an assassin; he was made to kill but he's doing this for vengeance, for his family. He lost a part of them, specifically, his two brothers and his father. Ezio was so crushed to see them gone from his life...to never see them again was something too hard to grasp. It's as if he doesn't want to be in this world anymore. His heart still aches and it aches more when he knew he could've spent more time with them if he only knew how much they were betrayed. He could've ripped Uberto's heart and give him the pain thousand times worse than what he have been through. Life? Normal...was out of the definition of the life he's leading.

Soon, with the help of his uncle, he found out about the templars, about his father too. There was a conspiracy; a conspiracy that he wished his family wasn't a part of. A conspiracy he will soon get to know more of. Poor Ezio. He wasn't like this before. He was young, a noble of Florence; a troublemaker both to his family and the girls he sought for. He was before, one of the crowds, those men living their life as they have always wanted, a free life. Now, with an aching heart, a deep hole, still wide open has been lit on fire and ready to finish what his father was supposed to do.

The way things are happening to Ezio was a lot more complicated than anyone would ever know; it has changed his life..._fully. _

Now, Ezio was up for a task he has to finish here in Venice...it's _always the same _one...to kill those who are _responsible_ for this...

Alvise pointed to the markets under the wide white thresholds with pillars as support at the bottom of a red bricked structure. The markets he was referring to were by the canal. There were fishes hanging by the makeshifts and some were lying on the tables. The smell was something to hold your breaths from but it is also one of the things the merchants have to sacrifice a bit for their survival. Messer Leonardo was instantly on the right side of the tour guide and looked at what he was pointing at. Ezio was in short distance beside them.

"No other city can match the size of Venezia's markets. Be it spices or silks from near and far. There is...There is..."

"YOU WERE TOLD TO STAY HOME!" Alvise just caught sight of a commotion happening and Leonardo turned around to see what distracted him. Ezio followed. It's happening in the corner of a path where they passed by lately. A green clothed fat merchant was scolded by one of the Venetian guards. The firm voice was from a young guard, but not as tall as the other three with him. The ones taller than him were _Paranos_; intelligent, vigilant, skilled and adaptable warriors. They were holding their spears firmly and kept a watchful eye. The one who voiced out had his sword drawn from its sheath. Its tip pointed right at the face of the fat merchant. A customer was shock to see them, so he hurried to get away from scene, not wanting to be part of it. The merchant was just selling fish, and he was quite sad to see a good customer get away. He talked back...unsuccessfully.

"But the rent is paid! I have every right to sell here!"

"Emilio disagrees!" The merchant watched in horror as the guards start kicking his stand and shoving the fishes with their swords. He told them to stop but obviously, they wouldn't...not with how much their noble Emilio is paying them. Alvise snapped out and was afraid of what his visitors saw but he kept calm.

"Let us continue the tour...elsewhere" With his fingers of both of his hands fastened together in front of him, Alvise lead them out of the place. He could see the shock in Leonardo's eyes once he agreed with a nod but the tour guide tried to shake that away because he can do nothing to change what is happening in Venice. The young assassin stood in place for a while, contemplating and staring at what just happened, with his eyes dark and focused. He was going to keep this in his mind he is also helping the people of Venezia. He looked away and caught up with the other two men and almost ran into a man carrying a heavy crate, quietly leaving an apology after that.

They were going along the paths of stones. They passed by couples of stores, some under construction and some still being decorated. Ezio walked casually behind the two men. He looked around and absent-mindedly compared the structures of Venezia with those back home in Florence. Although, he just stumbled in that thought, he shook those thoughts away. Memories come to slide back into his being and maybe, he'll lose his composure. He kept himself stable throughout by looking around some more. Ezio smirked once they passed by courtesans, fanning themselves and convincing men with their seductive eyes. Three of them looked back at him and one, with a fan over her mouth, gave a shy wave towards him with her fingers.

Ezio did so as well respond quietly as he passed by them, hiding his eyes under the hood. Alvise continued to walk in front of them, collecting his thoughts of what to say about the next site he's taking them. He did so as he looked around his hometown like watching some group of civilians gathering in one place as they talk about something. He checked his visitors by turning a glance over his shoulder, only to see one of them looking at a particular item by one of the stores. He stopped in his tracks and made a small smile as he waited for them. The scene gave Alvise quite nostalgia.

"Ezio, Look! Isn't it amazing?" the young assassin looked towards the direction to Leonardo, who had a child- like excitement upon his face. He saw him holding up a wooden figure, with no face, no details, no nothing. It was just a simple figure, with small round beads of wood as joints, making it limp unto the artist's grasp. It takes as an anatomy of the human body, most likely a simple version of it. It looked nothing quite appealing to Ezio. The noble thought, how come his friend would find this fascinating? Ezio glanced from the wooden figure to the artist, not responding to the previous question. Leonardo immediately held an embarrassing look as he asked "Would you mind buying it for me? I-uh-I left my money with my bags"

Ezio came to a typical thought as he crossed his arms and made a smirk along his scarred lips. For an artist and a visionary such as Leonardo, he's quite forgetful of what is important to bring. It's maybe because of the enthusiastic attitude of his. Suddenly, Ezio broke away from his crossed arms as he saw group of ragged men ran past behind him. They were thieves and obviously, they looked as if they have done something wrong and trying to get away from danger. One, left behind, hit Ezio by his left side and that made him pissed.

"Hey!" He caught his...or rather 'her' attention. She turned around to the sound, only to see a noble man pointing a finger at her. "Mind your step, _coglione!" _She stared at him for a moment, looking up and down his figure with a face, then continued running away, catching up with her group. As Ezio brought his hand down, he remembered the sound of money jingling when she hit him. She was one of the thieves after all so he checked his waist for any missing bags of money, and none were gone. She almost took one and that made him quite frustrated. At least, Leonardo got his wooden figure.

Alvise gazed at the noble assassin and made a hesitant smile towards him, like saying _"sorry, we couldn't do anything about it"_. He mentally sighed about how the thieves were in this place.*** The tour guide took few steps to continue the tour and the men behind him followed. They were about to turn a right when suddenly, something interrupted...again; although...this was strange, nothing that Leonardo and Ezio heard before. A young lady's voice, so unusual and unique, _literally _rang upon their ears. They're not the only ones hearing it but some people stopped to listen and wondered where it come from while some minded their own business, as if they've heard of her before.

Leonardo can hear the girl's voice singing and flowing through his ears. Just like the rest of the near- by citizens, he felt relaxed and allured by it. The inventor was interested at the woman's ability to produce such unique notes. It was unlike any other he ever heard before. It rings like...like...well... Leonardo doesn't know how to describe it right now. He wondered where it came from and he tried searching by the direction of the faces of the citizens or just by his own ears. The citizens Leonardo found were not looking at any particular place, some of them seem to close their eyes and stay in one place as they listened.

"Where is that coming from?" Leonardo asked as he continues to look around. Ezio didn't even hear his companion because he was so entranced by the symphony, although, he was doing the same thing his _amico _is doing...quietly. Their tour guide was holding a straight, unreadable face but at least, he heard Messer Leonardo's question. He raised his hand and pointed to the small and dull brown bricked house by the stair way going up which they actually passed by several minutes ago.

"There, Messer Leonardo!" Alvise spoke somewhat breathlessly.

Both the inventor and the assassin turned around to where he pointed. Ezio scanned the walls and the windows, guessing where the source of the sound was. He was actually shocked to see one window at the very high floor shut closed by...wooden planks?

"Listen...listen to her beautiful voice" Just as he followed, Ezio was all of a sudden moved; rather than in curiosity or in wonder. There were no words, no lyrics and yet Ezio could feel something tugging his heart strings. She was like humming, humming a melody with her own unique soprano...smooth and young. She didn't sound out of tune like some other minstrels...she sounded perfect. He dared to imagine how this woman looks like...

"_Così bella ..." (So beautiful...)_ Ezio heard Alvise sigh again as if he read his thoughts.

The unique ringing coming from her voice echoed and lingered upon the assassin's keen ears. He felt relaxed as if floating and drifting along with her made music. You can say he was possessed by her voice in a way she sounded tantalizing, but that's not the case of how much Ezio felt like. He was feeling the absence of time, the absence of what's happening all around him. May be a cliché but it's true. He looked so focused but he was wondering. The voice was already ringing in his head and Ezio was afraid that it would stay, echoing inside his head maybe...forever. Hopeless as his thoughts were, Ezio couldn't help it but listen to her. He sighed, "Indeed..._bella..." _(_...beautiful...)_

There was a minstrel, sitting by near a small path, almost near the small dull structure. He was an outcast as some usual minstrels like him were...since they were annoying and downright frustrating. Apparently, he was covered by the shadows of the buildings. He was looking down at his instrument, knowing how much his profit is not going well. He felt downcast...but once he heard the lady's singing, he raised his head up and smiled, glad to hear her voice again.

He looked back down to his small instrument again and set his fingers by the strings as his other begins to tune them. He listened to the notes of her voice so he would know where to begin. With the right timing, he played with the strings. The tune and rhythm was wonderfully suitable with hers. The minstrel smiled. The piece he's playing was simple yet profound and hypnotizing.

There was plucking in one verse and strumming in the common stanza. It was a good feeling in the ears. The people along his path heard this and it grabbed great attention. He was not part of the darkness, the lonely shadows, but a light, an entertainer. The children smiled at him and ran to where he is to sit down beside him and listen. The mothers followed, keeping an eye on them.

The scene was captivating. An instrument playing with the unknown girl's marvellous ringing harmony was somehow overwhelming. With both of them synchronize; it's like a perfect serenade. Once the instrument started to play, Ezio took a step closer, his face, kept under the hood, was straight and possessed and his mind began to wonder and wonder about her. As the song starts to strive, he increased his pace, never bother what is around him. It's as if his feet weren't in the ground anymore and his mind continued to wonder.

He was so moved by the song, by the feel of her voice. No matter how far or how near he gets, it's like she was actually standing...beside him. He only stared at the closed window, nothing else, as he made his way near the source. He forgot about the people passing by him, but there was no need to worry, they just give him way and ignore him. He didn't even remember about Leonardo or Alvise. He was oblivious...

The young woman continued to sing, leaving a trail of a mysterious feel and the same alluring sensation. The melody, the tune sounded serene...like a voice of a wind swaying the grasses of an abandoned meadow. The Auditore can imagine whatever she's doing up there as she continues to sing. He imagines she was dancing gracefully, smiling. Her face and body, petite but beautiful. Every movement she makes were graceful and gentle. Black hair and summer eyes; typical of Ezio to think about girls, although, there was hint he was thinking differently this time.

The shadows crept above him as he was near enough to still see the closed window at the highest floor. There were people there that Ezio didn't notice listening to the mysterious woman. Birds flew from the rooftop as he can see the orange rays of the sun radiate from it. Odd as it seems, it looked like a sign. The young assassin had an urge to throw himself to the walls and climb up to the shut window and open it to see the woman who enchanted him. Ironic...Ezio is such a womanizer but see how the tables turned. He continued to listen to the instrument, the lady. It was so marvellous. Long hair swiftly flowing with her movements, looking at him with glistening eyes, and that smile...Ezio hadn't realize how he was thinking of such.

The Auditore smiled as he closed his eyes and continued to flow into the depths of the song, of her voice, trying to feel more than he can take. There was nothing wrong in doing so. He could've looked weird if the hood was off. He may even look crazy but some may understand how enticed he was to the beautiful sound. It soothes his nerves and it made him forget all about his problems, worries, the conspiracy, his life...everything.

He wished he could be this way forever, drunk in this everlasting freedom from anxiety and pain. He wished he could just give himself up to her and be there for her. It may sound too quick, too straight forward but he was already in a sense of melancholy, a deep sentiment. In reality, he covered his emotions well, actually forgetting them, putting aside as if trying to think so hard that it was a useless thing to go through. The unique ringing of her voice ticked it off. He felt...thankful for her.

Unfortunately, smiles vanished. The song...her voice was building. Ezio hadn't noticed that before the shift of rhythm, it was in a different mixture of emotions. Her singing of tongues was firm and down. When the song was more intense, there was huge mixture of whys and sadness then a painful mixture of loneliness and depression. His lady strained her throat, expressing her thoughts by the high pitch of a vowel. Ezio's eyes narrowed together and he felt...like he was hit by bricks. He opened his eyes wide in an instant. He was so shocked to hear much pain in her voice. The image of a carefree woman was shattered into pieces. Everything he kept away, everything he wanted to forget...seeped back into the assassin's mind and it was breaking him down bit by bit.

_His memories, his family that night, the anxiety, his pain, his misery his struggle, the betrayal, the conspiracy..._

Note after note went higher and higher and Ezio can only be swallowed by it. The minstrel played loud as he can, feeling every breath, every note and every beat of the song.

_his older brother, __Federico__, their fights, their training, their chases, their laughs, his little brother Petruccio, sick, young, his smile, his laughs, his innocence, his Father, forgiving and loving, caring and proud, understanding and wise..._

Ezio's breaths were short but he didn't notice. He didn't believe the flashes that were appearing before him. Reality...he thought would never exist once he heard her soothing voice few minutes ago. He was in a place without templars, assassins, pain, loss and regret, but it broke off. He wished he ignored this senseless ability of hers, but he couldn't. She was better than ignorance.

Now, the beaten assassin just stood there, in shock of what he gathered and remembered. His heart became heavier and darker and yet, he didn't lose his composure. The worse just happened to come and play...he had no way to stop it. He grimaced as he mentally cursed about the song. Lowering his head, he clenched his fists tightly and tried to shake the memory from his head, but...

_He could remember it completely. He was standing there behind the huge crowd, gathering around the execution stage. The uproar from the audience was so loud against his ears. He felt his heart thumping harder and harder, throbbing in every beat it made. It was getting so hard to concentrate. It was hard to believe this was actually happening. He had to make through the crowd quickly somehow. Uberto, standing there like a jolly liar he is, continued ranting the untruthful words about his family. _

_He saw them; their eyes, their faces of a part of his loving family. His older brother, a strong figure among his siblings was now standing there, silent and weak. His younger brother, innocent and still has so much to learn, so much years to live through as a young kid, was now afraid, shaken, and showering tears as the time ticked by. Lastly, his only father, he was depressed about how it came to this. He gave a worried glance towards him even though there were so much people in the crowd; he was able to see his son. _

_All of a sudden, time just went slowly. Ezio wished he could run so fast, think straight and move forward, pushing harshly to anyone who is in his way, but it was too late. He could've stopped it and he could hear the ringing of a bell playing loudly in his ears. Dong. The lever pulled. Dong. The doors opened. Dong. The ropes snapped. Dong. The voices no longer heard. Dong. Screaming. Dong. His world fell apart._

He gasped quietly and his breathing became normal. Reality settled in as if it has already been there, hadn't left at all. Ezio continue to hear the sound of the strings playing, slowly and dying down. He hadn't notice the climax of the song had ended by the time he saw again the death of a part of his family. The only thing that stand out to his hearing was the ringing sound of the bell...or was it the sound of the lady who so captured him and played with his feelings by her voice, moving him unknowingly in every way. She sang quiet sad hums of vowels. As the song began to drift away, Ezio looked up to the closed window to see if everything that just happened was true. He heaved a sad sigh when he saw it. He was moved by something senseless...although, he cared so much to know and he wondered what he last heard. He could've sworn he heard...

"Fascinating" Ezio turned to the side and saw Leonardo standing beside him, staring at the window. Was he there for quite a long time? When did he even step beside him? Ezio shook his head a bit so he could wake himself up. He looked back up to the structure, not daring to give a gaze to the only closed window. "_Si_"

Suddenly, he felt something wet on his cheeks. He lifted his hand to touch it by the tip of his index finger. He lowered it down and sees it with moisture. He mentally groaned as he rubbed the substance between his thumb and finger. The thought of losing his composure was deniable. He thought of it as weakness. He couldn't show weakness to his father, wherever he is up there. He knew he must hold a strong composure. He's the only one who can continue his father's legacy, his journey. Although, he couldn't blame himself, the lady was too endearing and interesting to capture his wandering mind. It felt like a mouse running into a trap. Yet...it's not exactly that way. The young woman was unknown and nowhere to be seen, hence, she doesn't know him. The thought made Ezio _slowly_ rubbed the moisture between his fingers until he stopped to stare in thought.

He sighed as he closed his eyes.

"Are you okay, Ezio?" His _amico _asked in concern. The noble looked up and said he was fine...the usual lying, of course. The smart one just smiled and innocently looked back up again to that unusual window just as the song has completely finished. "She was so amazing. I haven't heard such...such symphony in all my life. This must be..." Ezio can hear him ramble about this all day and sometimes he couldn't stand his eccentric nature. He tried to half- ignore him by looking around to see the streets were alive again. He caught sight of a man around his mid- thirty's shaking his head after he glanced from the lady's window back to the road ahead of him.

The citizens were quietly rambling about what just happened. The civilians of Venezia were actually used to her singing but then still, they were curious and somehow worried about her. They mostly wondered about her and the history and facts that were actually kept hidden behind those walls "Who is she?" Ezio whispered. Leonardo gazed at him, questioningly.

"She is the niece of one of the friends of the famous nobles of Venezia" They turned around to see Alvise approaching behind them. He glanced from the window to the two men as he continued to explain "For short, she's the niece of the famous party planner of Venezia especially the planner of the _carnevale_"

"_Carnevale._." Leonardo pointed out.

"_Si. _She always goes with him in those kinds: rich parties, special occasions. Because of her splendid voice, she was able to be used as entertainment to the party guests. Some people say she was being used as a tool by her uncle just to impress his royal comrades and maybe...earn money."

Ezio frowned at this. How could an uncle do that to his _nipote (niece/nephew)?_

"She always wears a mask whenever she's in public and because of it...unfortunately, no one knows how she looks like...she was always kept hidden inside that house and expected to go out when there's a party going on" the tour guide glared at the house for a second there. The topic all of a sudden became serious. Leonardo and Ezio begins to feel suspicious about this.

"Surely, that's impossible. She couldn't stay inside there and be kept hidden forever" The Auditore sounded surprised.

"Actually, _signor_ Ezio, her uncle kept her like that for..._perbacco (gosh), _who knows how many. No one knows why. It causes so many rumours. The poor _signora_...being caged against her will" the baggage handler gazed upon the window sadly, looking at in pity. Leonardo and Ezio couldn't believe what they heard. She was caged kept hidden by everyone. Not to ever see the whole world in it's wonders, even wonderful as her voice is. By the fact, she was singing for everyone in the path to hear, she must have been practicing like that at sometime. Right now, it's awfully quiet. Anyone can think so that she didn't have any friends, none at all. Quite cruel to live alone like that.

"Does she have any parents?" Leonardo asked quietly.

"No one knows of it." Alvise sighed as he brushed and scratched his hair for a moment, feeling sorry. "They say they were in another country. Mostly, they would say they were...dead. There's not much information of her past..." Alvise trailed his words when he warily checked the two guards standing by the doors. He doesn't want her uncle's guards hearing the fact that he's giving out information.

Ezio widen his eyes. Dead? If it were true, both of them are in the same situation. She lost both of her parents and he lost a father, and two of his brothers. Somewhat different but the same at least. The feeling of loss...maybe the reason why her voice was so strained during the intensity of the song. It could've been the reason why he could feel such emotion. The mixture of depression, loneliness, and loss was what they both felt. Although, if it were false, then Ezio thought of it useless, that will be weak of him to be moved by such false...

"How did she produce such a unique voice? I have never heard anyone sing like that in all my life. You've heard her! Her voice rings upon your ears as if she's right there beside you! I have never..." Leonardo eagerness interrupted Ezio's thoughts, once again, his child- like excitement begins to show. Oh, how typical of Leonardo, Ezio thought as he shook his head in disbelief. Alvise smiled and thought about it for a moment.

"Well, I don't know how else to describe it _Messer Leonardo, _but I can assure you that you can hear her once more...this time, in person." Ezio froze. In person...meaning seen in public and Ezio can only watch her perform in stage, standing there elegantly. Ezio can imagine her, radiating from Venice's lights. That would be nice to hear and see her at the same time. Maybe to save him from those thoughts of his.

"Really?"

"_Si! _There's a special party in the middle district of Venezia. She was asked to entertain, for show and that's for only a moment, _signor_. You're free to invite yourself since it's just a celebration of a particular anniversary I am not sure of what or who is it have to come in time or you'll be too late to see her. Her uncle doesn't want to linger around in such poor occasion." Besides Leonardo, Ezio took note of it too. He felt surprised of himself. Lately, she called her ability senseless yet the interest was still there. He had his reasons; although, he was contemplating about it. He had an important task to do, but...could it be that the task he has at hand is the same level with this lady's situation. Maybe...maybe not. It felt like it didn't matter.

"Do you know what's her name, _amico?"_

"_Mi dispiace, signor Ezio _but I don't know her name even the people of Venezia doesn't know of it" Alvise changed his sorry expression to a grin in the face as he sound proudly to the names"...but we call her _'la campana cantante' (bell singer)_. Mostly, _'la campana'_ _(the bell) _because her unique voice sounds like...a small ring..of a bell_"  
_

Alvise ended with his finger and thumb clasped and shaking his hand as if there was an invisible small bell on his grasp. Coincidentally, a small bell rang somewhere close to them. The men looked down to see two children smiling, a young girl along with her little brother, holding what seems to be a small rusty bell. They smiled at them and just as they heard their mother's call, they ran away, giggling. The men smiled at them while Alvise chuckled at the sight. He cleared his throat and clasped his hands together in a somewhat professional manner and shifted as if asking the men to follow "Well, we better continue our tour, _signorini_. We're almost done!"

Leonardo followed but the assassin stayed behind. Their voices trailed off from his ears. Dramatic as it seems, he gazed at the closed window, wandering about the _her_. He thought about the information he heard from his tour guide. Much to say, Venice doesn't know who she is even though she was there for the past years, living there. Rumors usually break through, but only some can considerate it true. Ezio doesn't completely know her and yet, again, he still wanted to know more and even though he cursed about how much her voice made the old wounds open again and made him weak.

The assassin snapped away from his thoughts by a voice of laughter. He turned around to see the children saying their goodbyes to the minstrel. He looked worn out and ragged like any other minstrel in the streets; although, he played such good music.

Ezio walked towards him and he was there as soon as the minstrel was about to leave. "Here." He gave bag of florins, enough to buy everything that the old man needed. "Oh signor, I couldn't...I-I mustn't..I.."

"Save it" Ezio raised his hand to stop the minstrel from talking any further "You deserve it."

With that, Ezio left him. The minstrel looked at the white hooded noble, then back to the bag of money he was holding. He smiled as kept the bag of florins hidden inside the hole of his instrument. He whispered a thank you to the assassin and went off to another direction, maybe running to his family to announce such good news.

Ezio followed the trail of his two companions. He looked back again to the blocked window. He gazed at it, his thoughts about her did not leave him. The petite lady dancing on the ceramic tiles looked at him shyly. Her black hair flows from her shoulder. White dress. Sweet smile. He shook his head. He couldn't...he mustn't. She made him weak, but why she stays in his mind? He continued to walk away from it and turned to the right. He knows he mustn't for his own good but he wanted to. He couldn't add another objective to his plate. This was something senseless after all...but it doesn't seem to be at the same time. He just got this feeling. A dilemma grew and he continued to contemplate whether to or not.

Then...he heard it again. He swore he heard. He lowered his head a bit, hiding his eyes through the shadows of his hoods.

He swore he heard _her _crying...

* * *

OMG! I am done with it! Argh, I have to fix it...because of the flow of their conversations...Grr! It's kind of crappy because of Ezio being OOC and all...I lost his character because I was listening to AC2 soundtracks and few other music as I was typing this.

I know...the first part is not that great but the next chapters will be better. The storyline is hard to create with great twists so please be patient with my writing...give suggestions if you can. The later chapters will be great, I promise. Just know the story and you'll see :))

Sigh, I wish I was better at this so I wouldn't have any problems. Anyway, you may see that I have some wrong grammars here and there. Please feel free to announce parts of it so I wouldn't look or feel like a loser. Please, **No Flames. This is my first AC story and I just came back into writing and I am trying to gain back my skills...**

Yes, this is book2, like I said, I did AC2 first rather than in AC because I have a lot things already in the outline...so yeah...it's kind of like showing a Star Wars Movie...hahaha...sort of...

Anyway, please **Review because as they say, "**_**more reviews, more chapters" **_**:D**

Thank you guys for everything and also to carelineparis for the advice and inspiring tips...also to Lionpawheart and all the other AC2 stories I story alert and story fave for inspiring me by your wonderful writing! :))s

Please, again guys, **NO FLAMES and please indicate about any wrong grammars.**

~_Dawn Gray Manson_


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hi, Guys!

I know! I am sorry I haven't updated much...I really take a long time. When I want to start making chapter 2, I get _Writer's block_...well, it's the lack of inspiration. If I don't have that much then I would always feel like whatever I type isn't enough and result, erase. It goes on and I hate the feeling. Not only that but also college is hitting me hard. Our Prelims exam is drawing near and I have to study. It's actually easy to study since it's just few lessons tackled but that's just so wrong. I have to study hard.

The days and weeks after I posted the first chapter I received so many drawing requests! As in, so many! I didn't get to deal with time management here and I was stupid enough to not think of it. I just realized that now. Damn. Anyway, I am making a schedule of it. Hopefully, I'll follow it and the only excuse for not following it is only going to be studying, assignments/projects, occasions, and anything else related to that aside from distractions. I hate distractions and internet is one of them and also my other hobbies. This is the disadvantage for an author like me to have other hobbies.

I hope you guys understand. I am sorry I haven't been updating...I really love your reviews.

**NOTE:**** I ALREADY HAVE THE OUTLINE MADE!**

For the next few days, I'll try to update this story as soon as possible. I am not yet dead :P

Thansk guys and PLEASE HOLD ON TO THIS STORY! I am telling you and I promise you that this is one heck of a story I have ever imagined it to be! I just love the twist and all. Check out my profile at the very bottom of all the infos and you'll see the updates of my EVE series...so you'll know if I am updating it or not or if I'm making the outline or whatever stuff related. You'll also get to know the other stories I am planning to make for AC! Teehee! Go on!

Thanks for the review guys! I'll update as soon as possible alright?

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

_**Dawn Gray Manson**_


End file.
